Patterned Desires
by Alhendra
Summary: Ron discovers something interesting about his brothers. This story is *full* of slash. You have been warned.


Patterned Desires  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except the program I wrote this on. Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
"Mornin' Perce!" Harry called out cheerfully, as he entered the kitchen, grabbed some toast and continued outside for some early quidditch practice. Percy nodded his reply and fixed his eyes on Ron as the red head entered the kitchen, hair still tousled from sleep.  
  
"So when are you going to tell him?" Percy said conversationally as he poured some coffee for his younger brother. Molly was out doing some shopping, Arthur was at work and the rest of the family was still asleep. For that matter, Ron was wondering why he was already awake. It was still so early. He yawned and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Tell who what?" he asked.  
  
"Tell Harry about your feelings for him."  
  
Coffee sprayed the table as Ron choked on his cup. "My - what?!?" He asked indignantly, a flush betraying his words. "What feelings?"  
  
"Now now, Ron, lying is not a good thing," Percy said amused. "Besides, red skin clashes with red hair you know."  
  
Ron paid all his attention to a cookie which suddenly seemed so interesting. How did Percy guess? He hadn't made it obvious had he? He'd tried to be careful - if Harry should suspect what Ron felt for him...he felt a flush rising again to his cheeks.  
  
"How did you guess?" he asked Percy in a small voice. Percy grinned.  
  
"Call it expertise in the field of area." As Ron looked up in bewilderment at his words, Percy continued, "Oh come on Ron! Don't tell me you never noticed that Bill and Charlie were never interested in girls."  
  
Ron nodded slowly. Now he came to think of it, they had never mentioned girls.  
  
"In fact they were just interested more in guys. Charlie's exploits during his stay at Hogwarts are famous. They say he went through all the guys it was possible to go out with in his years. And Bill was less of a player, but he certainly always aimed for men."  
  
Ron was stunned. All those years and he'd never suspected...  
  
"Then there's Fred and George. I don't suppose you've noticed, but Fred and George also tend to prefer guys."  
  
"But - Fred went to the Yule ball with Angelina," Ron protested. Percy waved a hand.  
  
"Oh sure. Did you think they would tell everyone? Besides, I'm not sure they would have been allowed to take guys along. Or to go with each other. Fred and George always had a deep relationship. Some time ago it just deeper than that," Percy grinned. "I think they also sampled the delights that Lee could give them. I'm not sure though."  
  
Ron's head was whirling. Fred and George...*together*?!? And with Lee? This couldn't be real.  
  
"So as you see," Percy continued, drinking his coffee. "It seems all the Weasley brothers tend to be gay. It was easy to spot your leanings once I'd figured out the rest of the family's. Except Ginny of course. She's too young to tell yet."  
  
"All the Weasley brothers...? That would mean...that means that you too are gay, right?" Ron looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Right you are!" Percy agreed.  
  
"Who do you like then?" Percy smiled.  
  
"Come on, can you really think of no one? Let's put it like this," he smiled, "I don't go to see the twin's quidditch practices because of them. Or Harry," he added after a moment's thoughts.  
  
Who was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Ron's mind raced through the players...Of course. There was only one person it could be.  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"You're learning," Percy grinned. "So, when are you planning on telling Harry?"  
  
"I...I'm not," Ron mumbled. "I know he could never like me that way."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron looked up in surprise. "Don't be too sure Ron. I'd say you have a pretty good chance. Don't keep him waiting forever though. If he does like you, but you never show any inclination towards him, he might just decide to give up and move on."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"Go. Now. And tell him. If at least he doesn't want more than a friend, at least you can start getting over him, instead of pining for him when you don't know what he feels." Ron nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll go now. And Percy?" he added hesitantly. "Thanks." Percy grinned.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
He watched through the window as Ron persuaded Harry to stop flying around on his broom and come down. Then Ron dragged Harry out of sight, and they did not appear again for a long time.  
  
"Breakfast!" Percy heard Fred exclaim and the twins came in, still yawning. George poured some coffee from the still warm teapot.  
  
"A chocolate cookie or an orange cookie?" Fred wondered looking at the differently flavoured ones.  
  
"How about a chocolate George cookie?" George asked, putting a cookie between his lips, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Fred.  
  
"Best there is!" Fred exclaimed, reaching down to kiss his twin and bite off half the cookie. Percy watched them amused. They only acted like this in front of him, and Bill and Charlie. They hadn't gotten round to telling their parents or Ron and Ginny yet. In their turn, the twins knew about Oliver, and Bill and Charlie's escapades as well.  
  
Percy turned round once more to look out of the window. To his delight, Ron and Harry were coming back in, both flushed, and holding hands.  
  
Fred and George were by now all over each other, tongues battling again in a fierce kiss. They literally flew apart as the kitchen door opened and Ron and Harry came in.  
  
As the twins' eyes fell upon Harry and Ron's linked hands, their eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Oh me Gawd, oh me Gawd," George said. "I do believe me brother Ronniekins is in lurv with tha' Boy 'Oo Lived, or ai'm not a Waisley."  
  
"In fact, you idiot, you're not a Waisley, you're a Weasley," Fred hit him over the head, before grabbing him round the waist. Since Ron was also with a guy, they could know about Fred and George. "I wonder who Ginny likes?"  
  
"Stop wondering you idiot, and kiss me," George told him.  
  
It was Harry's turn to be surprised, but it soon passed and he buried his head in Ron's neck.  
  
Percy grinned and exited the kitchen. He had to get ready for his meeting with *his* lover. For a moment his eyes wandered to Oliver...strong, muscled hands, twinkling eyes, laughing mouth...  
  
I'm so lucky, he told himself as he climbed the stairs.  
  
1 THE END 


End file.
